Ryou's Christmas
by ObiWanGirl
Summary: Belated Christmas Fic. Ryou's all alone for the holidays...or is he? RyouxBakura


Ah, Christmas. What a wonderful time of the year. Everyone with their families. Peering into the Mouto household, one could see Yugi explaining the story of Christmas to Yami, while Grandpa decorated the tree. 

Joey was out of town, celebrating with Serenity and their mother. For once, the tension between the mother and son was forgotten, and they all sang merry tunes happily together.

Tristan was with his entire family; his mother, father, sister, little Johji too. Eating their annual meal. This year, Tristan cut the turkey. 

Ah, but Ryou. Looking into the Bakura household, one could see little Ryou sitting alone by the fire, a letter in his hand. As usual, his father wouldn't be joining him this year, apparently he had found some INTERESTING ruins, and couldn't leave. Maybe he would see his son for the boy's birthday. 

Ryou's sister had died long ago, as had his mother, which left Ryou all alone. 

~

Ryou sighed as he gazed around the room. In one small corner, there stood a small tree, just enough for the boy. He had known that he would receive this letter from his father. He had gotten it every year since his sister had died. Ryou, though he still harbored that small hope in a small corner of his heart, knew that he would never really see his father except through pictures and letters. 

'I shouldn't be surprised that I'm alone this year...' He thought sadly, though, in truth, he wasn't alone. His yami, Bakura, was there. The spirit, however, spent holidays in his soul room, saying that it was pointless to celebrate any 'foolish mortal' holidays. 

//Honestly, can't you just give up?!// Bakura said over their mind link. //You're the only one in this whole fucking family of yours that isn't either dead or too stuck up to even ATTEMPT to be happy with his only living family member.//

/.../

//*sigh* If you want, I'll come out and join you....//

/...Re...really Bakura-kun?/ Ryou was startled at this, but incredibly grateful. 

//Just this once. I can't have my hikari moping around ALL the time. It's rather pathetic when you think about it...//

"...I mean," Bakura continued, having materialized out of the ring. "The great tomb robber's reincarnation is a moping wimp. What would all my old friends think?" 

"They'd think you've gone soft actually caring if I was moping around or not." Bakura looked up at Ryou, that comment was uncharacteristic of the white haired hikari. Ryou had small tears in his eyes, and was trying to get rid of them.

"Why are you crying baka?" Bakura waltzed over to Ryou, and dragged his aibou to his feet. 

"Wha..." Ryou started, but was rendered speechless as music came on from gods knows where. 

_What the world needs now_

_Is love, _

_Sweet love._

_It's the only think that there's just _

_Too little of_

Bakura was slow dancing with Ryou, and to the hikari's disbelief, the spirit was quite good_._

"Baka." Bakura mumbled, as if catching Ryou's disbelief. "Anyone can dance..." His tone dropped below a whisper. "...for one they love..."

_What the world needs now_

_Is love_

_Sweet love_

_No, _

_Not just for some_

_But for everyone_

"...What did you say Bakura...?" Ryou whispered back, quite shocked. He had probably misheard the yami, his heart making his ears misunderstand.

"...I said that I love you. Is that a crime now?" Bakura scoffed, resting his head on Ryou's shoulder. "Honestly, you'd think I stabbed you or something." Ryou was speechless. Bakura loved him. The only object of Ryou's desires had confessed. 

"...I...I love you too." He was about to faint, yet managed to get the words out.

"Really now." Bakura laughed into Ryou's soft hair. "You do, do you?" He raised his head and looked into Ryou's chocolate eyes. "Prove it." Bakura's lips met Ryou's as soon as he had said this. 

His tongue pressed against Ryou's lips, demanding entrance, which Ryou happily granted. The yami explored every crevice of Ryou's mouth, almost forgetting that his hikari was mortal, and had to breath. Yet, despite this fact, Ryou did not pull away until the last possible second. Ryou, red in the face and breathing heavily, had a smile on his face. Bakura crossed his arms. 

"Honestly, I wish you didn't breath. Damn mortal." Ryou stuck his tongue out at his yami, then grabbed his wrist and pulled him to the stairs. "What are you doing baka?!" Bakura demanded as he was led upstairs. 

"You said you wanted me to prove myself." Ryou stopped in front of his bedroom door. "And I intend to return your kiss two hundred fold." The two stepped into the room and closed the door.

~~

ObiWanGirl: I know that this is April, and this is a Christmasy theme. I was digging around my fics folder, and came across this. I wrote it when I was being held captive at my cousins house...

Ryou: *has left his room long enough to take over. He's currently covered just by a sheet, which, (ObiWanGirl: unfortunately), covers his bits* Please review, and ObiWanGirl may write a second chapter for all those...*looks around shyly* ...hentai people...

Bakura: *shouts from bedroom* GET IN HERE RYOU!! *Ryou runs back in room*

ObiWanGirl: ...*wanders quickly into Ryou's room with a video camera*

Ryou's hand: *pops out of door and hangs sign on door that says: "ObiWanGirl doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any characters belonging to Yu-Gi-Oh!"


End file.
